How to Torture Teammates 2: The Boys' Revenge
by Yamikage Yuuki
Summary: The boys decide to get revenge after what the kunoichi did to them... A teensy bit of KibaXHinata and NejiXTenten.


**How to Torture Teammates 2: The Boys' Revenge**

Naruto arrived with some bruises, but somehow, Sasuke wasn't hurt.

"Ouch, that must've hurt. What happened to him Sasuke?" asked Kiba.

"He was beaten up in return by Sakura." Sasuke replied.

"IT'S NOT FAIR! WHY DOESN' SAKURA-CHAN KILL SASUKE TOO! HE BEAT HER UP TOO!" the Kyuubi-boy whined. **(a/n: No offence or anything.)**

"Sheesh, women, they're just so troublesome…" complained Shikamaru.

"…." added Shino.

They were at the ramen shop to plan their revenge on the kunoichi.

"Hey, here comes Lee and Neji!" cried Kiba. "And…Neji's hair's back! How?"

**Author (aka me): 'Cause I say so. Hurry up 'n' continue.**

"So troublesome." muttered Shika.

Lee and Neji walked over. Actually, Lee kinda skipped.

"'kay, how do we get revenge?" asked an VERY angry Hyuuga. He also had his Mr. I-want-to-just-kill-them-cause-it's-faster glare.

"Calm down, we'll just do what they did to us, we have more people anyway." said Mr.IQ-over-200. "Sasuke, Naruto, go kidnap Sakura. Neji, Lee, get Tenten, Kiba _asks_ Hinata to come, and Shino and I kidnap Ino. Meet at Neji's training grounds. Is that clear?"

"What about Temari?" asked Naruto.

"She left already, you idiot." said Sasuke.

"Wait, I can't ask Hinata, that's like asking her on a…on a…" Kiba half yelled.

"I believe you mean on a date." Shino said quietly.

"Exactly."

Lee asked, "So? It's the springtime of your lives! And…" (Continues his speech…)

"IT'S NOT FAIR! All Super-eyebrows 'n' Neji have to do is tie Tenten up if we meet at their training grounds!" bellowed Naruto.

"We have to fight her too, she's really good with weapons, you should see what happened to Lee when he tried to punch her." Neji explained.

"So you're _complementing _her. You like Tenten, don't you?" asked Sasuke.

"I do NOT…"

"JUST GO AND GET THEM!" yelled Shikamaru in an un-Shikamaru way.

* * *

**2 HOURS LATER, AT TEAM 13'S TRAINING GROUNDS**

"OK, this is the list I made." Shika gave them the list.

---------

**How to Torture Kunoichi**

_By Nara Shikamaru_

_Edited by Uchiha Sasuke, Inuzuka Kiba and Hyuuga Neji_

_**Hinata:**_

-…I dunno, she never told anyone what she doesn't like…just let her watch the others

-Make her watch all the videos when her Neji-niisan gets hurt

_**Ino:**_

-Take away all her girly stuff…perfume, make-up…

-CUT HER HAIR!

-Put her in a room with the dirtiest dog our family owns

-Make her wear Tenten's clothes

_**Sakura:**_

-I'll just borrow the dirtiest dog again

-Take away the girly stuff

-Make her wear Tenten's clothes

_**Tenten:**_

-Torture Neji

-Replace ALL her clothes with dresses and skirts

-Force her to wear make-up

-Force her to wear Ino and Sakura's clothes

-Take away her weapons

-**BREAK**her weapons

---------

The boys grinned evilly, except for maybe Shino 'cause you can't really see his face. Ino, Sakura and Tenten glared, Hinata just whimpered and thought, "I-I _knew_ w-we…we were going to b-be in t-trouble…"

* * *

Kurenai stopped on the tree. 

"What's wrong?" asked Asuma.

"I thought I heard Tenten, Ino and Sakura's screams and Tenten's yells." She replied.

**(a/n: See? Tenten yells she doesn't scream.)**

"Don't worry." Kakashi assured her. "They can take care of themselves. All we have to worry is if Godaime-sama will remember to tell them we're on a mission after gambling."

"Ah! My eternal rival Kakashi, you have managed to speak before me! Now we are tied! But don't worry, I shall start to beat you again!" said Gai Does his Good-Guy pose

"Hurry up!" urged Asuma. "We have an important mission to finish, don't we?"

"You call going to the Wind country to help clean the Kazekage's house a A-rank mission?" Kurenai raised an eyebrow in question and they started to move-on. "Did they even write it on the right scroll?"

* * *

"Minna-san! I-I'm s-so sorry that I-I cannot s-save you!" 

"MY HAIR! I'LL GET YOU FOR THIS! MY BEAUTIFUL LONG HAIR!"

**(a/n: Too bad, it's short now.)**

"GET THAT DOG AWAY FROM ME!"

"HOW DARE YOU BREAK MY WEAPONS! I'LL KILL YOU!"

* * *

**THE NEXT DAY **

**TEAM 7 TRAINING GROUNDS**

Inner-Sakura bursts though.

**TEAM 8 TRAINING GROUNDS**

Hinata asks Kiba and Shino to forgive her, she forgives them too.

**TEAM 10 TRAINING GROUNDS**

Ino goes berserk.

**TEAM 13 TRAINING GROUNDS**

Tenten nearly kills Lee again and continues sparring with Neji. **(a/n: More like trying to kill him.)**

**TSUNADE'S ROOM**

"Sigh I've got no money left, and I think Kakashi told me to do something that I forgot… Oh well."


End file.
